Sharkruptor
The Sharkruptor is a Post-Phantom boss fought in a Corrupted/Crimson ocean. It is intended to be fought right after The Phantom. It has dark red instead of purple in its texture if the world has Crimson and Confection. Summoning The only way to spawn the Sharkruptor is to shoot 100 bullets with a Cursed Minishark in a Corrupted/Crimson ocean. AI It has 1,750,500 / / health, which is quite a lot, but the player's weapons should be able to take it down like any other boss. It has 3 forms: Form 2 starts at 1,250,000 / / health. Form 3 starts at 575,000 / / health. If you count all of its minions, the boss has 2,370,000 / / health. Form 1 In form 1 it hovers above the player and summons 15 Sharkeaters once spawned. Sharkeaters have 10,000 / / health, and have to be killed to be able to attack the boss. Sharkeaters are as small as normal sharks and have the same texture as their master. After they are defeated, the boss dashes similar to Duke Fishron towards the player, but at a much faster pace to be balanced with the player's wings which are probably very fast. If it touches the player, it will stop for a second and continue dashing. In expert mode, its dashes get faster as it loses health. Form 2 In this form the eyes of the boss glow white. It summons another 15 Sharkeaters, but this time with 20,000 / / health. Once they are killed, the boss slowly spins around on the spot and spawns Corrupted/Bloody Sharknadoes, They are very deadly and can suck the player in. It returns to dashing but with a new summon, the Demon Sharkgun. It has the AI of a Flying Weapon, for example the Demon Hammer, Crimson Axe and Enchanted Sword, however instead of attacking the player by flying into them, it shoots bullets at the player. It has the texture of a Megashark. Only 2 are present and each of them have 15,000/ / health. Form 3 (Final Form) In this form, the boss doesn't change physically. It does a super dash every few seconds which are 5x faster than the original dashes, and if the player gets caught in these dashes, they will have the Feral Bite debuff for 1 minute. 2 Sharkeaters are summoned, this time with 45,000/ / health. They do not have to be killed to attack the boss, and they are also much faster. After several rounds of super dashing, some corrupted/bloody sharknadoes will spawn on either sides of the player's ocean, which are very deadly. These sharknadoes remain for the rest of the fight. When at 250,500/ / health, the Sharkruptor will summon a Demon Sharkgun with 25,000/ / health. Once it is defeated, the Demon Sharkgun and Sharkeaters, if they haven't been defeated yet will swim offscreen and despawn. The loot is in a Luminite Brick container, like the Wall of Flesh's. Aftermath * The player will have access to the Terashark, Shark Shotbow and Sharkruptor armour. * The Peasant Slime will be buffed to become the True Peasant Slime. * Adorthium Bars and Solite Bars will be able to come from crates. Trivia Its name is a portmanteau of Shark and Corrupter, the Corruption enemy. See Also * Terashark * Ultimate Healing Potion * Sharkruptor Fins Diary Entry "A purple/red shark that is somehow stronger then that undead Moon Lord-thingy? Seriously?"Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Post-Phantom Bosses Category:Post-Earth Lord Bosses